


Pleasurable Punishment

by Noapte



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapte/pseuds/Noapte
Summary: For the first time in his life Starscream enjoys Megatron's punishment.





	Pleasurable Punishment

Starscream let out another frustrated hiss when another vehicon that worked next to him left for his quarters. He was clearly exhausted, and angry. His plan had been perfect. Only if those incapable vehicons moved fast enough it could have had succeed.. and he wouldn't be here doing one of the most boring activities in the world. But here he is now, cleaning the consoles in the control room and waiting for the torturous punishment from his master to end. The irritation from being constantly watched couldn't be hid so easily. Since Megatron had left after informing him of what his punishment shall be, a humiliating one indeed, Soundwave had been standing there in silence, observing. The seeker held back all the insults that wanted to leave his mouth, he knew better than to challenge the silent warrior. Then, after what seemed like forever, Soundwave seemed to finally have gotten bored and left him do his work alone.

"At last" Starscream sighed in relief, irritation visible all over his faceplate. At least now he could suffer without having someone's optics on him.

Hours passed like days as he quietly came close to finishing the job he'd been given, but when it looked like things couldn't get worse the doors hissed open and heavy, slow steps approached him from behind. This time he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine, he didn't need to turn around to know whom those steps belonged to. His whole frame went completely still and tensed in anticipation, his wings pressed tightly together in submission. He was in no mood for arguments tonight, and Megatron surely wasn't there for a friendly conversation.

"Having fun, Starscream?" his master's raspy voice taunted him.

The smaller mech gulped but did his best not to show his fear. The brute behind him was merciful enough to only give him a humiliating task to accomplish instead of just beating the scrap out of him as he usually does. Something was odd, if in a good or bad way Starscream didn't know. When he didn't get a reply, Megatron grinned slightly and reached to draw a long line across the sensitive wing of his second in command with his claw with such delicacy it didn't leave a scratch. Starscream shuddered at the unexpected touch. Megatron touched his wings in the past, but only to damage them in order to punish him. Such a gentle gesture was something very unusual coming from the warlord.

"I asked you a question" he said while savouring the effect his touch had upon the mech, he found himself actually wanting to explore, what would be the difference between Starscream's reactions to having his wings caressed and having them scraped by his dangerously sharp claws.

"Like I would enjoy doing housekeeper work, master.." he hissed venomously as if the acid in his voice could hurt the warlord.

It served only to amuse the larger warbuilt for he tightened his grip on the thin metal, hard enough to bend it slightly then suddelly reassumed the gentle caressing after getting a pained yelp from the fragile flier. 

"Now I have an idea of how sensitive these are" Megatron chuckled sending shivers of unwanted pleasure through the seeker's frame that overwhelmed the pain.

"Wings are the most sensitive part in a seeker's body, one can easily cause pain just by gripping them too hard" Starscream said making a not so subtle refference to the warlord's previous gesture, though he leaned against him for more. 

Moments like this one between them were very rare and often ended up with him getting hurt, so he decided to play along and let Megatron do as he wished for his own sake. He knew that if he showed submission the tyrant would be gentle during their coupling, which was not a rare occurrence. He would usually just drag him to his quarters and have his frag, at least he allowed Starscream relief for himself to ease the aching in his valve.

"I find it amusing how such a small thing can turn you on like this" he smirked at Starscream's embarassed whine as he crossed his legs to hide the lubricant that was dripping down his thighs from behind the heated cover of his valve "So like you" Megatron purred and leaned to nip at the red antenna above his seeker's helm "to get aroused and ready for my spike by one of the simplest things in the world. I wonder.." he didn't finish what he was about to say, instead he just held the smaller mech firmly by the waist as he drew his glossa along the edge of his wing.

Starscream moaned loudly at that, clearly not expecting the intimate treatment. In seeker's culture using your mouth to pleasure the other's wings was seen as an invitation to interface. Megatron didn't know it and so he pulled away leaving Starscream panting slightly after having one of the most intimate parts of his frame continuously touched by his master's skilled glossa. It took him a moment to compose himself and when he did, he met the dark gaze of the former gladiator.

"Why now of all times?" he asked feeling uncertain "Have you changed your mind and finally realised it's time for my ridiculous punishment to end? If so coming to me for a frag isn't the best way to apologize for putting me through such humiliation" the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

He closed his optics expecting to be beaten again, but the blows never came. He heared the dry chuckle of the warlord "You needed to be taught a lesson, Starscream. I considered it suitable for you to swallow your pride and learn that nothing remains unnoticed. Your arrogance led you here over and over again. Now tell me, how many times you have failed me, tried to dethrone me and despite all of that I have never extinguished your spark? Think of it as unending chances for you to redeem yourself." the taunting voice from a moment before turned ice cold as the silver mech ran his hands down Starscream's sides with uncharacteristical gentleness, agonizing slow to his interface panel.

"I have always thought of you as an unconscious fool for pretending to let everything go unnoticed. I guess I have never expressed my gratefulness to you, lord Megatron." the seeker shivered uncontrollably under the other mech's touch, and when the claws that ripped out so many sparks reached his panel he couldn't help but retract it and gasp as his spike was gently but firmly stroked by that large hand.

"Careful Starscream." Megatron hissed softly "I am still not completely over your humiliating fail at annihilating the autobots from today." after a few more good pumps he let go of Starscream's spike and reached for his dripping valve instead.

Lubricant was coming out in copious amounts as he teased the entrance with the tips of his claws. To Starscream's surprise his partner was taking it slow, making sure he felt good as well since he hadn't yet opened his own panel to release the aching, hard spike behind it. Starscream could feel the heat against his aft but he chose to ignore it and focus only on the sensations given by the claws playing with his valve. He let himself be bent over the console, aft in the air and claws holding tight on the metal for support as Megatron knelt behind him and eased his digits into the wet, highly aroused valve. The seeker moaned despite the wish to keep himself as silent as possible when those thick claws were pushed all the way into him, reaching nodes so deep located inside his little valve. Megatron grinned with each moan of pleasure Starscream was making, speeding his thrusts to get him to overload. He wasn't in mood for a long, passionate frag tonight so better get it over with fast and he could go to his quarters and recharge satisfied. But it did good to his pride to hear his second in command moan so obscenely in front of him.

"I take it you're enjoying yourself there. Let's find out what happens when I do this.." he pressed his helm forward to lick at Starscream's anterior node, making a pleased rumble at the sweet taste of his partner's lubricants.

It was too much for the seeker, with a cry of pleasure he overloaded around Megatron's digits, squeezing them tight as his valve gushed lubricants into the awaiting mouth of his master. He couldn't help but blush at the sight: Megatron between his legs, claws buried deep inside his clenching valve and glossa licking at the mess left after his overload.

"You continue to surprise me more and more everytime, my lord" he sighed while smiling like an idiot.

Megatron rolled his optics at the pathetic sight but a small smile found its way on his scarred lips " Same goes for you, Seeker. Everytime we interface you seem much easier to be brought to overload" he licked his lips and stood slowly, admiring his work.

The valve before him was well stretched and lubricated, perfectly ready to take him. Finally indulging himself relief he opened his interface panel and let his spike rise from its housing, fully erect and dripping transfluid. Starscream braced himself for what was to come. His valve was slowly stretched wide as Megatron began thrusting himself in with surprising care not to hurt his second in command. His spike was large in every way, long and thick, easily able to cause serious damage to one's interface array if not used carefully. A possessive growl escaped past his clenched fangs when his hips clanged against Starscream's aft once he was fully inside the mech. Gentleness wasn't really his thing and he started a quick pace after feeling the mech beneath him was sufficiently relaxed. Sounds of metal scraping against metal filled the room, both mech's feral with lust. 

"I am giving you much more than you deserve and yet you're still such a disobedient second in command, maybe you need to be taught a new lesson?" Megatron smirked cruelly at the moaning mech at his mercy "Say who you do belong to, Seeker!" he rasped.

"I-Ah! I belong to you, lord Megatron! I am-nghh! yours" Starscream admitted after swallowing his pride, he needed to overload so bad and making the warlord angry just wouldn't do.

"Yes.. Yes you are." he grinned viciously against the other's neck and washed with kisses and bites, the pain was stinging but pleasure as his valve was mercilessly fragged overwhelmed all the pain. He grabbed his second by the neck and pushed him down onto the console as he slammed his hips into the Seeker, his Seeker. 

Each wet sound from their connection increased the lust between the two, a once proud warrior like Starscream reduced to a moaning mess impaled on his master's large spike. If in normal circumstances such a position would be humiliating, now it was the most right thing for the seeker. He arched his back with each powerful thrust, each bite to his neck cables and caresses to his wings. His valve felt like it was burning. Megatron's spike pushing deep into him felt so good, so right.

"M-Master" he managed to breathe before overload hit him for the second time.

The warlord slammed his spike into him until each spurt of hot transfluid was spilled into the mech's valve, panting hard. He saw Starscream's grin when he allowed himself to moan and showed his satisfaction by pressing a soft kiss to his cheek plate. Starscream purred happily at the affectionate gesture. Megatron didn't care if it was out of affection at that moment. 

"Starscream.." he panted after teasing the mech's neck cables with his glossa "Since it's your duty in the first place, you clean this mess." grinning mischievouly he pulled himself out of the sticky valve, his depressurised spike behind closed interface panel once again.

He left without another word leaving Starscream deal with their shared mess.


End file.
